Brooke
Content Author: B Brooke is a female dog-morph who can be found at the Gym in Tel'Adre. She requires a minimum Tone stat of 30 to have sex with her. Finding BrookeEdit Brooke can be found in Tel'Adre at the Gym. The Champion must use the Goblin machine in the Showers after jogging or lifting weights at least once or pick No Way! in order to proc Brooke being activated; if they have, then the next time they choose to go to the Showers, they will have their first meeting with Brooke. Once Brooke has been activated, whenever the Hero uses the Jog or Lift Weights option at the Gym, they will have the option to use the Showers, use the "Showers", or Leave. Choosing "Showers" will trigger the Goblin Machine scene, whilst using Showers will either allow the player to interact with Brooke, if she is present, or else give a hint as to when she might be there. Brooke can be found at the Gym between 16:00 and 18:00 each day. Brooke used to be a member of the City watch, one of Urta's soldiers, until she was injured in the line of duty; a failed attempt to apprehend a male fox-morph criminal who was escaping from jail resulted in him slashing the tendons in the back of her hands, near-crippling her ability to grip things. No longer able to wield a weapon, Urta was forced to release her from duty. She has since fallen back on her desires to be a fitness fanatic, working diligently in the Gym to hone her body and be as strong as she can be, something she attributes to her equinefather, while supporting herself by instructing others in the art of physical fitness. Relationship With Brooke After the Champion has met Brooke once, the second occasion will result in a little discussion, where she mentions she is technically a half-breed, and notes that she was once a member of the Tel'Adre Watch, before leaving. The next few visits will trigger generic interaction scenes, until Brooke's Relationship stat rises high enough (20). If this happens, she will ask the Champion to wash her back. She dislikes centaurs so if you have the lower body of a centaur, she will instead hesitate to ask you and the relationship cannot proceed (it will stay stuck at 20). Otherwise, accepting her offer will have her reveal her story about having once been a member of the Watch, and how she is now partially crippled. After that, the Champion will be able to talk with Brooke whenever they meet, with the topics being Working out (she explains how she is able to work out despite her disability and that she has a job as a fitness instructor), Gym Members (her thoughts on the others in the Gym; she speaks about everyone the Hero has met) and Her Bod (she explains why she develops her body so much and how she judges attractiveness based on physical tone). The Champion will trigger sex scenes with Brooke provided: * The Champion raises their relationship with her to 60+ * The Champion has at least 30 muscle tone * The surface area of the Champion's penis (length x width) is less than 60 inches (untested with multiple) ** If larger than this, conversation will not move beyond idle chat topics, regardless of tone or relationship Once this criteria is met, there will be an initial sexual encounter, and subsequent encounters will allow the Champion to signal they want sex by Groping Brooke. Brooke & Heckel If the Champion has met Heckel, then Brooke will talk about her as part of her Gym Members conversation, explaining they have a rivalry where they compete to see who is "top dog", with the winner getting to sexually dominate the loser. If Brooke's Relationship is high enough (80+), and the Champion has had sex with Heckel, then visiting Heckel between 13:00 and 15:00 will result in them being presented with the choice to investigate the Leg Press or Butterfly Machines or to leave. Investigating either machine will trigger a Brooke/Champion/Heckel threesome scene. A savvy Champion will remember Brooke explained her hands are crippled, making weight lifting almost impossible for her, as well as that who gets to be "dom for a day" is decided by who wins. As a result, the Leg Press will trigger the "Brooke as Dom" threesome, while the Butterfly Machines will trigger the "Heckel as Dom" threesome. Notes * Even at 100 affection, Brooke's affection will go down to 20 if you gain a centaur lower body. Brooke's affection will instantly go back up if you lose it.